Malicious software distributed on the Internet is a large and growing problem. Criminals and hackers have developed techniques for installing unwanted and damaging software onto computers connected to the Internet. Malicious software such as spyware or keyloggers can capture private details of a persons life such as bank account numbers, social security numbers, or credit card numbers which can be used in identify theft. Also, malicious software can convert a computer into a remotely controllable “zombie” computer that can be used in denial of service (DOS) attacks or other criminal activity. There are many ways that malicious software can be downloaded from the Internet. Typically, the malicious software is unintentionally loaded by a user navigating to a website and downloading seemingly harmless or useful software. Sometimes the malicious software is disguised as a useful file or media (e.g. music, videos). Also, the software can be obtained from an e-mail message.
The problem of malicious software is growing, and threatens many legitimate commercial activities on the Internet. Also, malicious software can cause profound damage to computer networks and inconvenience to Internet users.
It would be an advance in the art to provide a simple and effective method for preventing the installation and operation of malicious software. Such a method should provide full-function and convenient access to the Internet without allowing installation of malicious software.